Marat Xeyos
Marat Xeyos is an old but immensely powerful mage, possibly the strongest magic-user in RuneScape history, and definitely the strongest since the God Wars. Xeyos was originally a follower of Saradomin, but was converted twice to follow Guthix and then Zamorak. After each conversion he gained yet more knowledge of magic and the usage of runes, until eventually he left the Church to begin a new cult (the Khult). Having experienced many wars during his life he has grown to hate any weapon of offensive combat. This strange phobia has grown to become the foundation of his cult – all its followers believe in the immense potency of magic and that all weapons, particularly the sword, are abominations to be destroyed, and the users of these weapons blasphemers. (However, armour is still permissible.) He will appear as the primary antagonist of RuneScape - Ragnarok. Appearance Xeyos’ true appearance is unknown to all but himself and a select few. He always appears in a jewel-encrusted suit of armour that is made of some runite-dragon alloy. The suit is over nine feet tall, and mostly black. The jewels are an eloquent, glistening crimson. Although it is unknown whether this is a power of Xeyos himself or merely a magical property built into the suit, he can conjure up spheres of crackling energy in his hands and surround himself with a protective shield of magic. His helmet is large and frilled, and the neck is protected by a chainmail mesh. The only part of him that can be seen is his face – red pupils, thick black eyebrows, a large beard and goatee, and a wide nose. Personality Xeyos’ personality is enigmatic, but mostly he is cool and collected. He is excellent at oratory, regularly bringing chaos in his speeches at the Khult. Occasionally he can become exceedingly angry, but never too much to cloud his judgement. Biography The exact date of Xeyos’ birth is unknown, but he claims to have been born early enough to know and be present at the most important events of the early fifth era. Joining magical circles in the year 12, he quickly became adept at magic. As the years passed he led expeditions to salvage as many rune stones as possible for experimentation to create newer, more potent spells. Having quickly passed through the Mage Training Area Xeyos became a legend in the early wizarding community. As a creator of so many spells it is thought that somewhere, Xeyos granted himself the power of an infinitely prolonged life. He explored much of the wizarding world – some say he was the first human in countless millennia to see the Stone of Jas, inheriting some of it’s power. At the burning of the first Wizard’s Tower he converted to become a follower of Guthix, fearing the destruction that would happen, and also giving him a freer way to conduct his research. Some say that on one of his travels he encountered a presence that corrupted his soul and made him turn to Zamorak and revel in the combat that ensued. Sometime in the year 120, however, he abandoned all faiths and began to take a whole new and completely independent view of the world. Although the number of rune stones were now limited it is believed he found his own way to access the rune essence, creating his own supply. Soon after he founded the weapon-hating Khult. Since then Xeyos’ power has grown almost exponentially, year by year. His experimenting with magic has conferred upon him almost boundless strength and a mastery over magic unimaginable in previous ages. He now believes he and his Khult are ready to take on the world and purge it of all weapon-users, intent on creating a world that uses purely magic – though whether he plans to build a utopia or an empire, no-one knows... Category:Ragnarok